


My Forever

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, didnt even reach 500, unmentioned tag because spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: Jaemin loved parks and flowers.





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in a whim for a seatwork in class.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ mini-spoiler but an important warning:
> 
> this is tagged angst for a reason.

Dates have always been Jaemin’s favorite. It didn’t matter to him where they went. He enjoyed the comforts of his blankets, the scent of coffee in a cafe, the company in a park, or even the silence of a library. He cherished every minute, every second as long as he was with his lover.

Out of all the many dates Jaemin had, walks in the park were his personal favorite. He had always been a boy of nature and the rustling leaves of the trees were the closest that the city life could offer. He could spend hours enjoying the green view, fondly looking at the kids run around as their parents watched over them. He loved the fresh air that was so different from the smoke he encountered every school day.

Jaemin also loved flowers; it was the reason why “The Eden of Flowers” was his favorite park of them all. The tiny blossoms dyed in different hues filled his heart with bliss. The scene was beautiful in his eyes and never did he get tired of the view nor did it fail to put a smile on his face. For Jaemin, flowers were the prettiest creation to ever exist.

Bouquets were Jaemin’s favorite gift. He never failed to squeal in delight when he received one. He would always ask someone to take a picture of him with the stunning arrangement, a beautiful upward curve plastered on his face. It didn’t matter to him if it was fancy or simple; he enjoyed them either way.

That is why Jeno carried a single flower, a pink carnation, which he specifically requested.

The place was beautiful as usual, the surroundings filled with colorful flowers, much like the ones that rested in the bouquet Jeno brought. In the middle was an empty patch. Jeno walked towards that part, where Jaemin rested.

He smiled at the sight, then knelt in front of the tomb.

“It’s been two years, Jaemin. This is the 730th flower I’ve offered to you. I remember you jokingly giving this to me when you left to have a vacation in Japan. I remember you telling me what it means, and I can’t believe I’m using this on you.

 

730 days and counting, and I will and can never forget you. I miss you, Nana. Forever, you have my heart.

 

My forever, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing this but when I thought of this, I wanted to write it.
> 
> also im sleepy why am i posting this right now my brain is fried!
> 
> dont hate me for writing this uwu


End file.
